Penguin TNT
Penguin TNT Penguin TNT is a 3D Games Developing Students Group. founded and incorporated on May 29, 2009 by Skipper Centurion and Rico Phalanx, the company was pioneer of School Student's Games Industry. Originally, Penguin TNT was an Internet Service Provider industry. In the late 2010, The company began to developing free 3D games by using 3DRad (No longer used) and Unity3D. History Penguin TNT was developed and founded in May 29, 2009 by Skipper Centurion and Rico Phalanx. First of all, they make the groups for the easy communcations not for game developing. Pre Lintux Originally this group has created in school's computer lab. They have discovered tux on crystalxp.net, they said tux are cute. Then Rico suggest Skipper to make a group with full of tux . Skipper agreed and made their first group named 'Tux'. This group was created on April 26, 2009 (but it validated this group on May 29). But the group's name was debated with Rico Phalanx, and Skipper Centurion. The Born of Lintux (April 2009) On the middle of May, Skipper has a name idea for this group. This group originally founded by 5 persons. The group name changed to 'Lintux'. Means Linux and Tux. They had good relationship each other. They love bullying teachers, making a fake newspaper, doing some stunts and many more. On June 6, 2009 they had fighting each other, then Skipper was deleted their name on 'Lintux' forever. Skipper thinks they has been contiminated with Rio (usually called RED). Skipper prevent them to join again to Lintux, because Skipper afraid they are spies. And Lintux was shutdown for a months. Uranux VS Lintux (Sep 2009) September 6, 2009 Skipper has started recruit anyone. There are 6 persons joined Lintux. 7 December, 2009 the group name has changed again to 'Uranux' because Skipper affraid the 'Lintux' name are not supposed to be used. Many members disagree the group's name, so Skipper changed again to 'Evotux'. Many members agree but Skipper do not agree. This group became secret group because Skipper afraid someone from class will mocking the group name. They called in their class as 'Lintex' or 'Xutnil' and they can became angry (but a bit smile) or will chase you and slap your face. Hello Penguin TNT (Jan 2010) January 2010 Skipper thinks this group should use chemistry names with penguin not tux anymore, Skipper suggested Rico about new group name, GOLDEN PENGUIN. Skipper told Rico to never use 'tux' as group last name. Rico think GOLDEN PENGUIN is a bad name for group. Platinum was higher than Gold. Then on January 15, 2010 Rico put foward opinions and changed it to PLATINUM PENGUIN with the old microsoft slogan "GETTING READY TO START PLATINUM PENGUIN FOR THE FIRST TIME". March 2010 This group name changed to PENGUIN TNT. The reasons they change the name is just affraid their group known by their classmates. Skipper got TNT names by playing Crash Team Racing, Skipper's Favorite Weapon. Crystal Generation (May 2010 - August 2011) May 2010, This group starts working and producing games. The first Penguin TNT games is 'Untitle' Future Pinball. This game will never published, because this game are too many bugs. January 2011, Skipper has used 3DRad as PENGUIN TNT First game engine. The first published Penguin TNT Games is 'Shooting-Star'. it's balance ball game developed on 3DRad and published by CrystalScape3D (now laboratories). Now Skipper are using Unity3D. The highest member on this group is just 28 on February 2011. Future Games Development by Penguin TNT (For the full list on Laboratories). In this Generation, Penguin TNT Logo is a glowing rainbow text with Myriad Pro Font. The Features of Penguin TNT Crystal Generation #480 x 272 Videos. #640 x 480 Render Image. #They use Maya Software to render 3D image. #Using AVS Video Editor to create a promotional video, and intro. #1024 x 768 Photoshop Image. #.MP3 @ 96Kbps, .WAV music format. #PNG based logo. #Games are created with 3DRad. ViTA Generation (September 2011 - April 2012) Skipper decided to make a new generation of Penguin TNT. The reason Skipper make a new generation is Skipper wants to restart all the past session ("Our Group is just simplified", Skipper Centurion). The Penguin TNT Logo changed to the glossy black text with ion font. Actually this generation started at November 2011. The Second Generation of Penguin TNT is called or codenamed 'ViTA GENERATiON'. On Next Generation of Penguin TNT, Skipper has planned the codename should be 'PiXEL GENERATiON'. However the Next Generation of Penguin TNT will launch maybe on Late 2012, or Early 2013. More detailed, Vitamin Generation was started at September 2011, and ViTA Generation was started at January 2012. The Features of Penguin TNT ViTA Generation #1280 x 720 Videos. #1920 x 1080 Render Image. #Mostly, they are using 3D Software to create the calendar contest. #Games are created with Unity3D. #Using Cinema 4D and After Effect to create an intro. #Using Corel Video Studio to create a promotional video. #1360 x 768 Photoshop Image. #.XM, .MOD, .IT, and .S3M music format. #Vector Based Logo. XD Powered (July 2012 - Present) Since this company didn't make a profit anymore, Skipper fired all useless employees, and start new company. Skipper made Penguin TNT Origin for inactive employees (Non profit) and also Penguin TNT XD. Penguin TNT XD has 4 authentic employees. #Skipper Centurion as CEO, 3D Model Artist, Publisher, Game Designer, and Game Developer. #Rico Phalanx as Official Beta Tester for NVidia / Intel Computer. #Junardy U. as Game Designer, Story Writer, and 2D Model Artist. #Robin as Music Artist, Story Writer. All of this are just a high school company. Logos Penguin TNT has undergone few changes in the company's history. Penguin TNT's black Myriad logo, adopted shortly after its founding and phased out in early 2010. Skipper was found a tutorial and start making the new logo of Penguin TNT. Penguin TNT Stars Logo is using "ion" font that was found from cooltext.com . Skipper choose ion font because it has a stars inside. Pntics.png|Penguin TNT Ice Beam Generation Ptntnew.png|January 2011 - Present Penguin TNT logo Rainbohow.png|May 2010 - Present Penguin TNT logo Ptnt.old.png|January 2010 - May 2010 Penguin TNT logo Company structure All of Penguin TNT's labels and studios are overseen by Skipper Centurion. The Following are the Penguin TNT labels. *Vertex (Music) *Imagination XD (Game Studio) *FrozenStar (Animation Studio) *Interstellar Technology (Software Industry) Out of Penguin TNT Company (Penguin TNT not own this, but this still Skipper's and made for fun) *Nitro Oxide's Movies *magicalTV (Youtube Channel) (originally was 3DV but it was changed due the copyright issue) *Platux.Net (Online Games Server) Calendar Contest Penguin TNT has a many calendar contest. Penguin TNT first calendar contest is on December 2010. Calendar Contest is a theme / event that change every month for penguin tnt groups on facebook. Army.jpg|Pre Penguin TNT calendar Contest Tnts.jpg|First Penguin TNT Calendar Contest Ntptnt.jpg|Penguin TNT February, 2011 Rainbohow.jpg|Penguin TNT Calendar Contest NewPNT1.jpg|September 2011 Trivia *TNT Doesn't have mean / acronym. *Original Penguin TNT name was Platinum Penguin or Platux but this name was unused. *No reason why Skipper founded this group on May 29, 2009 Instead April 27, 2009. *'Ice Beam' generation was inspired from Android Ice Cream Sandwich live wallpaper. This generation will starts when Skipper are on the dark side. *All generation of Penguin TNT always have an initial. For Instance, 'Crystal' generation (CTY, CTS, CSV, CNT), 'ViTA' generation (VTY, NVT, SVT), and 'Ice Beam' generation (ICS, ICX, IVT) *Penguin TNT originally was Secret group (2010 - Jan 2011) *Sometimes the "NT" called as New Technology ("Second Generation of Penguin TNT, Build on New Technology inside") Category:Penguin TNT